parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frollo
Frollo is the main antagonist of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Judge Claude Frollo (voiced by the late Tony Jay) is a mean judge who is the main villain in Ryan Mitchell & The Gang Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He raised Quasimodo at the bell tower of Notre Dame and he thinks gypsies are evil and he put Esmeralda in prison in Notre Dame, but Ryan Pooh, Quasimodo and the rest of the gang helped Esmeralda escape to find the Court of Miracles and Frollo attacked Paris but, Ryan, Pooh, Quasimodo, Pheobus and the others defeat Frollo and saved Paris. Trivia * Frollo returned in the Walt Disney World version of Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang In Fantasmic! to get revenge on Ryan by invading Mickey's dreams. He was sent into the underworld with the other villains in the finale. * Frollo will get his revenge on Ryan Mitchell (Foster) and the characters in Kids World's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Problem Child (along to its sequels), Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Rugrats Go Wild, Plus Many More! Voice Actors: #Tony Jay - English #Corey Burton - English #Takeshi Kusaka - Japanese #Toshihide Mura - Japanese #Shozo Sasaki - Japanese #Jean Piat - French #Eli Gorenstein - Hebrew #Ossi Ahlapuro - Finnish #Ronald France - French He Played Gaxhar in Beasts VS. Guards He is an alien He played Lord Cutler Beckett in Pirates Of The Caribbean (PrinceBalto Style) He is an evil lord He Played Ratigan in The Great Warrior Detective He is a criminal mastermind He played Scar in The Knight King He is a lion He played Amos Slade in The Mouse and the Dinosaur He is a fox hunter He played Rasputin in Eilonwystasia He is a Corpse He played Lickboot in Snoopy and Woodstock The Movie He played Jafar in Jeffladdin and Jeffladdin 2: The Return of Frollo He is a sorcerer He played Hades in Taranules He is an evil god He played Gaston in Beauty and the Mufasa He is an evil hunter He played Bo'Sun In Pirates Of The Caribbean Style He is a pirate He played Zurg in Character Story 2 He is an evil emperor He played Gazeem The Thief In Homerladdin He is Jafar's thief He played Van Pelt In Jumanji (Superdisneyfan15 Style) He is a Hunter that Chaset Alan He played Rourke in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Mercenary He played Prince John in Dimitri Hood and Owen Hood He is a greedy prince and maneless lion He played Scar in The Knight King and The Adult King He is an evil lion He played Stromboli in Davidnocchio He is a puppeteer He played Count Dooku in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) He is a Jedi turned Sith lord He Played In The Black Cauldron (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) He is Undead Sorcerer He played Mr. Dawes, Sr. in Cinderella Poppins He played Lotso Huggin' Bear in Human Story 3 (Bruce Hogan Version) He is an evil teddy bear He played Shan-Yu in Anyalan He is the leader of the Huns He played Jafar in Jeremyladdin, Jeffladdin, Jeffladdin 2: The Return of Frollo, Milesladdin, and Milesladdin II: The Return of Frollo He is a sorcerer He played Rasputin in Isabellastasia He is a sorcerer He played Professor Ratigan in The Great Baby Detective He is a sewer rat He played Thrax in Flynn Jones He played Genie Jafar in Linkladdin and Linkladdin 2: The Return of Ganondorf He played SkyTrain Mark I #102 He played SkyTrain Mark I #116 He played SkyTrain Mark I #141 He played Sa'Luk in Tailsladdin and the King of theives He is a Ruthless thief. Portrayals: *In The HunchGirl of Fairy Land, He is played by Saddam Hussein (South Park) *In The HunchDavignon of Notre Dame, He is played by Giant Pickle *In The Panda of Notre Dame He is played by Shere Khan *In The Total Drama of Notre Dame He is played by Jafar *In The Ryder of Notre Dame He is played by Richard Kingsworth *In The Young Mouse of Notre Dame He is played by Prince John *In The Frog of Notre Dame He is played by Clayton *In The Hunchback of Pride Rock He is played by Scar *In The Hunchback Of New York City He is played by Sir Ruber *In The Blue Fox of Notre Dome He is Played by Black Wolf *In The Russian of Notre Dame He is played by Shan Yu *In The HunchPorritt of Notre Dame He is played by Brian (Goanimate) *In The Tails of Notre Dame He is played by Rothbart *In The HunchTiger of Notre Dame, He is played by Rocko *In The Sunback of Notre Dame, He is playe by Mr. Nezzer *In The Spy Boy of Notre Dame He is Played By Giova *In The Breeder of Notre Dame he is played by Himself. *In The Hunchback of Hell he is played by Pepper Satanica. *In The Squirrel of Notre Dame (400Movies Style) he is played by Carface. *In The Meerkat of Notre Dame (4000Movies Style) he is played by Uncle Harry. *In The Ketchum of Notre Dame he is played by Senior Senior Senior. *In The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Chris2015 Style) he is Played by Roland Bellyache. *In The Demigod of Notre Dame He is Played by Ben Ravencroft. *In The Taylor of Notre Dame he is played by Evil Emperor Zurg. *In The Insect of Notre Dame he is played by John Worthington Foulfellow (Honest John). *In The Teenager of Notre Dame he is played by Zirconia. Gallery: Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Frollo.jpg Judge_Claude_Frollo-The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpeg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpg Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Frollo's Death Judge Claude Frollo.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1177.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1179.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1180.jpg Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Jerks Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Bullies Category:Bullys Category:British accented Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Comedians Category:French Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Older Brothers Category:Hate Sinkers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:1996 Introductions